Hermione Granger
Hermione Jean Granger (b. September 1979) was an English Muggle-Born Witch and one of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley's best friends. She was raised in the muggle world and was very academic and loved reading. Hermione helped Harry and Ron save the Philosopher's Stone and her final note before she was petrified in her second year at Hogwarts School helped her friends find the Chamber of Secrets. She helped Harry save Sirius Black and Buckbeak when they travelled in time and co-founded Dumbledore's Army. Hermione fought at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and would later help Harry hunt down Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes. She then fought at the Battle of Hogwarts. She later became Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and married Ron with whom she had two children Rose and Hugo. Early life Hermione Granger was the only child of Mr and Mrs Granger, who were Muggle dentists. At the age of eleven, she found out she was a witch and was accepted to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from September 1991. Hermione immediately began reading everything she could about the magic world. Year one Early days Hermione was helping Neville Longbottom find Trevor on the Hogwarts Express when she happened to find Harry Potter and Ron Weasley's compartment. Hermione told Harry she read everything about him, she loved Ravenclaw but hoped to be in Gryffindor and told Ron the trick he performed was "not very good". They both found her rude and annoying.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 6, The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters Hermione was placed in Gryffindor, but the Sorting Hat thought about placing her in Ravenclaw. She later talked to Percy Weasley about what they would be learning and how advanced the magic would be.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 7, The Sorting Hat Hermione done very well in classes, being the only one to achieve the goal in Transfiguration. In Potions, she knew the answers and put her hand up, but she was ignored, making Harry point it out.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 8 She was worried about Flying, which proved to be the only class she had trouble with and when Harry wanted to fly even when told not to, she told him off but he ignored her.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 9 When she overheard Harry and Ron's plan to sneak out at midnight and duel Draco Malfoy, she told them they were being very selfish for Gryffindor but they told her it was none of her business. She nearly told Percy, but decided not to. Hermione waited that night for Harry and Ron to try and sneak out, and she attempted to warn them again. When it fell on deaf ears, Hermione ended up following them when they were locked out of the common room along with Neville by the missing Fat Lady. Fearing Filch finding she was not in the common room, Hermione went with them planning to tell Filch the truth if they were found. When they made it to the trophy room along with Neville, they found out that Draco tricked them and Filch was waiting for them. They run away and wound up on the out of bounds third floor corridor. They went in a room where they were confronted by Fluffy, and run back to the common room in fear. Hermione and Neville wanted nothing else to do with Fluffy, and she would not even speak to Harry or Ron, which they were very happy about. But when she found out Harry was given a Nimbus Two Thousand because he impressed Professor McGonagall when breaking the rules in Flying, she had to tell him in an angry tone that he shouldn't take it as a gift for breaking the rules.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 10 Making new friends On Hallowe'en, Hermione obnoxiously told Ron the correct way to pronounce the Levitation Charm which he later complained about with Harry, saying she was a nightmare. Hermione overheard him say it, which made her run away crying. She made no appearance at the Hallowe'en meal that evening, but when Harry and Ron found out there was a troll in the school, they went to find her in order to save her. When they made it, they found the troll in the same room with Hermione. Ron saved her with the Levitation Charm but when the teachers found them, they told Harry and Ron off for searching for the troll. Hermione then shocked everyone by saying she was the one who went looking for the troll and that Harry and Ron saved her. From then on, Hermione was friends with them. Harry and Ron were very lucky to have Hermione, because she would help them with their homework by looking at what they wrote, and correcting anything they were wrong about. She guided Harry when he was preparing to play Quidditch in November, by lending him the book Quidditch Through the Ages. She watched the Quidditch match with Ron, Rubeus Hagrid and other friends, when Harry's broom began bucking.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 11 When Hagrid told them only Dark magic could make the broom buck that way, Hermione looked around for who might be saying the spell, and found Snape saying a spell. She then went over to the teachers, and set the robes alight. The spell worked, knocking the teachers over and saving Harry, when it was actually Quirrell saying the spell to kill Harry. They told Hagrid at tea what they observed, but Hagrid would not accept that any teacher would try to kill Harry. When Harry told him they knew about Fluffy, Hermione admitted she now thought Snape was trying to kill Harry, when earlier in the day she was sceptical. Hagrid wanted them to forget about Fluffy and without meaning to, told them that Fluffy was guarding a secret between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel. Nicolas Flamel In the following month, Hermione attempted to search for information about Nicolas Flamel but never found anything. In December, Hermione went home for the holidays but left Harry and Ron with orders to keep looking. When she came back, she was shocked to find out Harry had sneaked around during curfew hours and found out they had not found anything. When she found out Draco bound Neville with the Locker-Leg Curse, she wanted him to inform a teacher but he wouldn't. Harry then found out who Flamel was in connection to Dumbledore from a chocolate frog card and Hermione then found a book explaining he made the Philosopher's Stone and deduced Fluffy was protecting it from Voldemort. Harry later believed that Snape was going to try and take the object and it depended on Quirrell who they had no confidence in. Hermione then focused on the upcoming exams and set about making a schedule, but Harry and Ron wouldn't do the same. When doing homework, they notice Hagrid and they tell him what they found out but he was shocked and asked them to go to their house later. Hagrid told them about the security in place to protect the Philosopher's Stone but they then found out that he had a dragon egg. Hermione let him know it was not a good idea but he was determined to keep the egg. Norbert Hagrid promised he would let them know when the egg hatched, and he sent them a letter in April. They run down and watched Norbert hatch, but then noticed Draco watching them in the window. Knowing he would eventually tell on them, they persuaded Hagrid on the idea of letting Charlie Weasley take Norbert. They sent a letter and they determined a time for Charlie's friends to take him, but Ron was bitten by Norbert and had to go to the Hospital Wing. Hermione took Norbert with Harry at midnight and met Charlie's friends at the top of the Astronomy Tower. Draco found the letter Charlie sent and attempted to tell a teacher, but they managed to sneak around and Draco was given detention. However, Mrs Norris found Harry and Hermione when they made their way back to bed from dropping Norbert off, and McGonagall gave them detention along with Draco for lying and Neville for sneaking out of bed to warn them. They also had points taken from them which upset many other people because it put Slytherin in the lead. The detention was held at 11pm in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid in which they searched for a missing unicorn. Hermione was kept with Hagrid and Harry, and later Neville. Draco later let them know that he and Harry found the unicorn but an unknown cloaked being was drinking it's blood and it attempted to kill Harry. They deduced it was probably Voldemort but Hermione told him he was safe under the protection of the teachers. The Philosopher's Stone Hermione made it through exams thinking she had done very well, but then Harry noticed something odd about the story Hagrid told them of winning the dragon egg. Hagrid then admitted he was very drunk and that he let the stranger know the way he to get round Fluffy. Knowing that someone was going to try and take the Philosopher's Stone that night now that Dumbledore was away for the evening, Hermione went with Harry and Ron in an effort to get round Fluffy on their own and save the Philosopher's Stone. When they sneaked out, Neville attempted to intervene and let them know he would not let them lose any other house points. Hermione subdued him with the a petrification spell. They found Fluffy sleeping and went through the trapdoor. They landed in the Devil's Snare and Hermione panicked because she had limited time to think of a way out of the situation. Ron then shouted at her and knocked sense into Hermione when he asked her whether she actually was a witch, and she found a way out. They later confronted a huge chessboard and Ron guided them, placing Hermione in the role of the rook. Ron had to be left behind so Hermione moved on with Harry and faced the potion challenge, and she solved the limerick left and deduced the potion they need to take, but since the potion only had enough for one person, Harry left Hermione behind and she made her way back to tell the teachers and get help for Ron. Harry was successful in saving the Philosopher's Stone from Voldemort and Hermione would go and spend time with him in the Hospital Wing. Hermione done very well in her exams and later attended the End of Term meal. For her part in saving the Philosopher's Stone, she was awarded 50 points which helped Gryffindor achieve victory in the House Cup, dethroning Slytherin which Hermione then celebrated with her friends. Hermione later promised to send letters to Harry in the summer holidays. Appearance Hermione had large front teeth and lots of bushy brown hair, but she later corrected her front teeth by magic when the Densaugeo spell enlarged her teeth, and they had to be made smaller. She kept her hair long, but she was known to have tied it back in a plait. She would try Sleekeazy's Hair Potion in order to fix her hair for special occasions, but she considered it far too much work for everyday. Hermione had a pale complexion, and looked tanned when she came back off holiday. She had brown eyes. Character Hermione loved learning and she was noted for being very smart. She loved books, and was often found with a large pile of books slung over her back. She was very proud of the incredible knowledge she obtained through her work and hobby, and she was very logical-thinking which she cleverly deduced situations with. Her friends would seek her help when in doubt, and she was very efficient. At the same time, logical-thinking was often her downfall. Even in a world of magic, Hermione's logical thinking meant she was unable to accept anything without proof, and it made her sceptical of many things. She never accepted the fact that there were many House-Elves who never wanted complete freedom. She would attempt to argue with Luna Lovegood over her opinions and it took her ages to accept the very idea of the Deathly Hallows being true. Unfortunately, she never appreciated many areas of magic. Hermione had a very bossy and at times, patronising attitude when she was younger. People would say she was interfering and rude and she often acted in a way that made her sound superior to other people because of her knowledge, but she was mainly that way because she had a deep fear of failure. However, even though she claimed to care for the rules and would tell other people off for breaking them, she very rarely ever snitched and would often break them anyway, joining Harry and Ron on their early adventures even when claiming she would never approve of it. People eventually noticed another side to Hermione, and knew she was caring and compassionate, and had a social conscience shown in many situations including wanting to create a better life for the House-Elves, and founding the Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare. She was very loyal to her friends, and would go to great lengths to help them. Hermione had a very limited sense of humour - she had no time for pranks and would tell people off for carrying them out, even if they were her own friends. When she was Prefect, she took her job very seriously and would not let Ron slack on any duties. If she found that her friends were potentially in danger, she would "betray" their confidence even if it she knew it would anger them. She was never above threats in order to get what she needed, and she had incredible willpower even under pressure and pain. Hermione would panic from time to time in pressuring situations, but she eventually found a way out of danger and showed courage and bravery. She took on board the encouragement of friends, and she gave them advice when they needed it but she was very argumentative about opinions. At times, she was blunt about other people's feelings and had limited tact, other times she showed an understanding of them but she was never skilled at lying. Notes and sources Category:Characters Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Dumbledore's Army Members Category:Order of the Phoenix Members Category:Gryffindors